The present invention relates to a system for uniquely identifying each one of two or more intravenous (IV) lines that may be simultaneously employed to deliver drugs intravenously to one or more patients respectively from two or more containers (such as IV bags or bottles).
There are medical situations, such as emergency rooms, trauma centers, and wards, in which two or more patients are simultaneously receiving IV drugs. Also, a single hospital patient often requires the administration of multiple IV drugs delivered separately, but simultaneously, through two or more separate IV sets, at widely different dosage rates. In such situations, it is necessary to assure that each container of drug solution is properly matched to the correct IV line and from there to the correct patient. Confusion in matching these elements must be avoided to assure that each drug is administered in the proper dosage to the proper patient, lest a patient be injured through the administration of the wrong drug or an improper dose of the correct drug. Additionally, there have been numerous instances of contraindicated medications being introduced into an IV line at a “Y-site” or an in-line port, with possible endangerment of the patient. To date, efforts to avoid such confusion have largely been ad hoc. For example, medical personnel may attach numbered pieces of adhesive tape to IV containers and to IV lines to match them up properly. Still, a more reliable mechanism has been sought to achieve these ends.